The Evil, The Valiant, The Showdown
by missmurder16
Summary: What happens when a bored Chase Young comes to face with a girl? He gets what he wants doesn't he? But is there more to this girl than meets the eye? AU.R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so don't be so harsh. There is a planned sequel seeing as this might be very short!**

**Disclaimer: I do not not own Xiaolin Showdown and it characters. The plot and Calypso are my own.**

* * *

Chase Young's Palace was by far, the most evil place ever imagined, with the exception of Hell. You could sense the aura of malice, excreting from it, for miles and miles around the heart of evil. It was built into a jagged mountain, that was dark as night. The entire palace was constructed of black stone. A malevolent glow issued from the entrance. The entire palace was filled with damp air way too cold for comfort. The place was so wicked, that even the sun didn't dare dawn there. The moon, however, was forever there. Ravens screeched, and wolves howled in rhythm to the moon. Dark storm clouds roamed the black sky, and it rained ever so often. Every dark creature known to Earth, dwelled there, except the Devil.

Chase Young had only one purpose to accomplish; to bring the world to its knees before him, Chase Young, Prince of Evil. But what troubled him now was entirely different. His recent purpose was to find another warrior to complete his collection. And then to ruin his plans (not to mention his eternal life) there was Wuya, the Heylin Witch. The Witch, of course, thought she helped Chase, but she just made things worse, and to top it all off, Wuya had developed a hobby of bothering him. But it was only so she could regain her powers, of course. Nowadays, though, his interest in evil was slowly crumbling away because he was bored. Wuya knew Chase would never turn his back on Evil, but he certainly would turn his back on her. She felt as if she needed to liven things up and attempt once again to regain her full powers.

* * *

One dark and stormy day, Chase Young was staring out onto the desolate land. He had his arms folded over his chest. He was thinking about his deal with the Devil, made so long ago. Was immortality really worth eternal ennui? He had frozen his age in his early twenties. He had accomplished his goal pretty much, he just needed another worthy warrior and his evil reign will begin infinitely. He just needed to push the others that protected him out of the way and he'd have him. But the warrior hadThiz iz ma first fan fic try not 2 b too harsh wenretreated and wasn't seen again. He didn't care as much anymore. He knew he had weakened him.

Suddenly a notion came to him. He needed a companion. No not a friend, he could never be passionate enough for that. Just someone to spend time with, to be with, to keep _him_ amused…forever. A young woman, a wife, he thought maliciously.

He was lost in his own thoughts, when he heard even footsteps behind him, which were followed just as even clinking. Guessing at who it was, he claimed in a bored voice, "Wuya, your foolish antics do not amuse me. You know you are forbidden to disturb me with your pitiful presence."

When Chase turned around, very annoyed, he was startled to see a stranger. There, in front of him, stood an attractive woman around 20. One thing was for sure, she definitely wasn't Wuya. She had dark brown hair that cascaded down to her perfect waist. She had a slender, yet firm frame. Her complexion was a fair peach colored tone with a flushed pink in her cheeks. Her eyes were a stunning green with blue flints in them. It balanced beautifully with her hair. What shocked him the most was the fact that she was in armor and a similar one to his at that; formed of onyx and bronze. He noticed why there was a clinking sound. The young woman had chains on hanging from her wrists. It gave her the look of a strong-willed warrior. She reminded him of himself.

There was a deep silence between them. Chase began pacing around her, slowly, drinking her in.

"So, tell me, who are you?" He stopped his pacing so that he faced the girl. He approximated he was 3 feet away from her. Suddenly, with a flick of her wrists, the long chains hanging from her arms were quickly bound to Chase Young. She smiled triumphantly.

Yes, Chase was taken aback, but he just threw back his head and laughed. Within a second, the very chains flew off of Chase and bound the girl. The girl was startled at the swiftness, she staggered backwards, losing her balance, and she fell, but did not hit the cold floor. Chase gently caught her and bought her to a standing position once more. He raised his hand, and pulled her face up, and looked into her beautiful eyes. He felt her face tense. Her skin was soft, and warm. He smiled secretively. She jerked her head away, and so that now her hair hung over her face.

"My, my, my… aren't we pompous today?" He smiled his mysterious smile. He raised his hand once more to brush her hair away, so he could see her face. She had a determined look set on her face. Her eyes were burning with anger, mixed with awe.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

"Not until you tell me who you are, and your purpose of coming to my palace."

She hesitated, but then locked her stunning gaze upon Chases' catlike eyes. "My name is Calypso. I am here to challenge you to a Showdown and test your limits for your title as Ruler of The World."

After saying this, she cast her eyes down. Chase had listened attentively and smiled again. One again he reached out and gently, but inexorably pulled her face up to meet his eyes. No matter how much she jerked her head, she could not pull back. She finally met his feline gaze. Glad to show her that he had the upper hand now; Chase bought her face close to his.

"Showdown it is, tomorrow at Sundown." He must have seen her give him a puzzled look, because he then said, "As you can see, there is no Sun, therefore no Sundown. So we will have our Showdown after dinner tomorrow. Before that, you are free to explore the palace as you wish; however, you are not to leave the grounds for anything. You are to meet me here in an hour for tonight's dinner. My cats," he snapped his fingers and 2 tigers appeared, "will show you to your room."

He smiled one last time and turned to leave. At the end of the hall, he snapped his fingers and the chains binding Calypso fell limp and retreated to her sides once more.

After realizing what had happened she ran after Chase and spun him round and said, "You did not state your conditions."

He smirked, "I was waiting for you to ask. I will leave you to choose your conditions if you are victorious over me."

"I want you to step down and never show your face again."

Chase smiling said, "Easier said then done. Very well, and if I win," he reached out to stroke her hair, "you are mine forever…"

* * *

Chase was now in his library in front of the fireplace. As he stared into the burning fire he thought of Calypso. She was a beautiful being. _She will make a fine wife _he thought with a smile. He liked her; she had a fiery spirit, and was determined to carry out what she had come for. He thought back to when he told her she would be his, her muscles had gotten all tensed up and she had grabbed his wrist, and said "We will see," then she had stormed off. He told his cats to follow her and bring her to her room. He told a maid to give her a change of clothes, wait for her and escort her back to the Entrance Hall.

One of his cats came in and told him that Calypso had reached the hall. He got up to his feet and walked to the door, and opened it only to find Wuya standing there outraged.

"Chase! How dare you let a girl stay in the Palace! And without my consent, too!"

Chase had sensed her jealousy, and slipped past her. "You need not worry, Wuya." He called behind him, "She is only here to challenge me to a Showdown. But do get to know her, she may be staying longer than you expect." He turned a corner, leaving a seething Wuya behind.

* * *

When Chase entered the hall, he saw Calypso in a green dress. She wore a green emerald that hung from a golden chain around her neck. She had her hair done in an elegant braid. It all complimented her eyes. He could tell she had put effort in getting ready. But her face showed no emotion, and even her eyes were as cold as ever. He walked up to her and offered her his arm. She took it reluctantly, and he guided her towards his Dining Hall. It was a magnificent place, a large dining table in the center and a beautiful chandelier hanging over it.

Chase took his seat at the head of the table, and motioned for her to take a seat to the right of him. Several servants came in and began to set platters of food before Chase and Calypso. They ate in silence. Calypso kept her eyes onto her food at all times. Chase, however, kept his eyes upon her. Then he broke the silence by saying, "We needn't be enemies before the Showdown. After eating, what would you like to do?"

She raised her eyes, but was saved from answering by the interruption from one very angry person. Wuya burst through the doors, and screeched as loud as she could, "CHASE! You betrayed me! You have let a complete stranger take my place! You will pay!"

Chase was now standing and he walked over to where she stood. He snapped his fingers and a few of his jungle cats appeared.

"Be gone, hag. I have no more use for you. You may go where you please, but leave here at once." The jungle cats transformed into warriors and dragged Wuya off. Calypso watched in horror on how Chase had dismissed a woman without batting an eye, or even feeling bad about it. Chase sat down and resumed his meal. Calypso, however, stood up, and strode from the table, disgusted to have even have agreed to eat dinner with this fiend.

But as she reached the doors, a strong arm caught her waist. Startled, she turned to find that it was Chase Young.

"Now that isn't very nice manners, is it Calypso?" he said in mock disappointment. Paralyzed, Calypso couldn't relent as Chase steered her back to her chair.

"Now, be good and answer my question. What do you want to do later on?" Now, Calypso was ready for him, "I want to fight the Showdown today, right now."

Chase got up and moved behind Calypso's chair. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You will become mine."

Calypso shoved her chair right into him, and took off. A jungle cat appeared and began to take off after her.

"No, she will come back," he said to the jungle cat, and then to himself, "and I will be ready."

He smirked and straightened himself. He strode to his Palace entrance and waited. In just a short time, Calypso would be his. But he vowed not to turn into the vicious dragon that he became without his immortality potion.

* * *

"Oh, she may be here to challenge you, but I will see to it that she stays only a short time. One cannot just come up and ruin Wuya's plans." Wuya said to herself. Since she was thrown out, she had a better plan brewing in her mind. "You will pay for betraying me Chase Young, you will pay..."

* * *

**Good start, no?**

**Reviews are very appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviwed! It is very appreciated!**

**There is sequel, with a crossover, and is in the process of being rewritten!**

**R n R!**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chase heard footsteps and clanking behind him. Knowing who it was he strode even further out upon a piece of land that jutted from the entrance. He turned at the end of the piece of land that he called his balcony. Calypso had followed him and stood at the other end. She was back in her armor, hair still in a braid, and she rattled her chains.

"Ready to be defeated, and join me?" Chase mocked

"We will see," said Calypso in and determined voice.

"Last to fall, wins." Chase replied.

"GO!" they both shouted and it began to pour.

The showdown began, Chase held nothing back, he was determined to win. He threw punches at her, but she blocked them by flicking her chains to bind his gloved hands. She meant to leave bruises, but noticed, like hers, his armor could withstand a lot. She sweep kicked Chase but instead of falling he flipped back onto his feet. Having his hands still bound, he jerked Calypso to him and said, "Ready to give up yet?"

"Over my dead body,"

She pulled back and double kicked him in the chest. He staggered backwards, but regained his balance. She began to become terrified, in the rain, Chase looked even more dangerous. His eyes looked like they glowed. She pulled her chains back form his wrists. Then she blinked and found that Chase was not in front of her any more. Then, all of a sudden something caught her from behind. She felt more punches being thrown at her, and someone got her behind her head. The last thing she heard was someone yelling, "Wuya NO!", and then the ground came up to meet her.

* * *

Calypso found herself waking up in a large comfy bed. She found herself still in her armor. When she began to pull herself up, someone gently pushed her back down onto the bed.

"My lady, you are still too weak to walk, you should rest for a while." said a maid who was standing over her.

"No, I need to speak with Chase Young. Where is he?" she rasped as she pulled herself back up.

"Oh alright, if you must, he is in his library, but let me help you into something suitable other than that despicable armor."

The maid helped Calypso into a midnight blue color gown. She left the room in which she found herself awaking, and walked towards the library. She came to the large double doors, she hesitated confronting Chase Young. She did not want to be seen so vulnerable in a gown, and in just as worse condition as well. Then with all the courage she could muster, she pushed open the doors and walked in. Chase was leaning against the fireplace, staring into the fire crackling merrily, deep in thought. He looked up as she walked in.

"Why Calypso, shouldn't you be resting? I gave the maid strict orders not to let you out of bed. I shall see to her."

"Actually, she had nothing to do with it. I came on my own. Though, that is not why I am here. I demand to know what happened at the showdown. Who won, and who on Earth is this Wuya?

"Let me begin with who won, in a manner of speaking it is I who won. Since our deal was to let the last one standing win, you fell and I remained standing." She saw a smile play across his face. "But under unexpected circumstances, there was a disturbance. It was from Wuya, the witch you saw me dismiss at yesterday's dinner-"

"Yesterday! I have been out cold for so long!"

"Apparently, yes." He continued, "Wuya is a Heylin Witch, whom I revived, but did not restore powers to. She stayed with me till I granted them back, I, though had no intention in doing so." After that, he turned to leave the room.

But Calypso called after him, "Wait…when I awoke, I found myself in a room…"

He paused in the act of opening the double doors, "Yes, I know."

"How did I get there?" she inquired.

He turned back to her, "I brought you. After I took care of Wuya, of course, she is now trapped in a puzzle box, which I have hidden. You were harmed very badly by Wuya, but I believe I did a pretty good job in repairing you. Now I leave the choice upon you. To either surrender to me or to please yourself with another showdown. I shall give you up till tomorrow to give me your answer." He turned again to leave. Calypso muttered a small response of _thanks_, and waited till she was sure that Chase wasn't outside the door, to leave. She walked silently back to her room thinking. _Of course I want a rematch, but then again, he did save me…no! I must demand a rematch. I cannot give up so easily…but…he seemed sincere towards her…but he's untrustworthy… so am I… what should I do?_

* * *

Calypso fell into a deep sleep. She woke to the bustling of the same maid.

"My lady, you are awake. Good. Master Chase awaits your decision. He is waiting for you." Calypso nodded and pulled on her armor. She knew what she wanted, and was determined to get it. She walked to the throne room, where Chase was staring out of the window, deep in thought. _He seems to be doing that a lot_, she noted.

She cleared her throat, and he turned his head. He studied her. She looked as beautiful as ever. She walked up to face him.

"Have you made your decision?" Chase asked

"Yes. I have chosen to-"she began, but he cut her off

"Before you announce your decision, know that I will not mind a rematch, knowing that I will win, but also know that I have grown fond of you enough, to make you stay no matter what."

"That was never part of the deal!" she exclaimed. He double crossed her!

He walked back up to her. "Why can you not just surrender?" He toyed with her hair. "It is much easier for both you and me", Then he began walking behind her, where she could not see him. She didn't turn however, stubborn as she was. He kept walking towards the large double doors, which had dragons carved into them. He traced the slitted eyes with a forefinger, and as he did, Calypso felt herself tiring. Chase watched her become more and more exhausted. The effect was indeed swift, and he knew it. But poor Calypso did not.

"For your sake, we shall have a rematch. Follow me, we will begin now, and get it over with." He walked towards her and grabbed her hands and took her back to the balcony that played host to the last showdown.

Calypso, still weak, didn't give up even when they started. She knew she would lose, but she wasn't about to give Chase the satisfaction of her surrendering on her own. The fight continued, and Chases' blows hurt more and more. She was in no condition anymore, to fight. Chase knew that as well, and he smiled and delivered his last and final blow. It hit Calypso with such force, that she crumpled to the ground, and emitted defeat.

* * *

_Calypso sat beside Chase, who sat upon his great throne. She wasn't happy, she'd never be. No matter how much Chase tried. She rebelled and resisted, but it only kept Chase entertained. She'd never leave, she was imprisoned. She thought back to when she first had come to challenge Chase, she had been free and adventurous. She knew Chase had cheated her somewhere in between, but she could never prove it. She now sits at Chase's side, eternally his, she was someone he spent time with, forever to be with, and she kept him amused…forever…_

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this story! I'm glad many of you liked it!**

**There is a sequel that is put up, however i am rewriting, so it flows much better. Please check it out!**

**-missmurder16**


End file.
